Gide M3
This is the guide for Mother 3 for GBA. Prologe: Name your characters and favorite food and favorite thing and other settings. (Defalts are Lucas, Claus, Flint, Hinawa, Boney, Omlets, and Love <3) After Claus calls you, leave Alecs house. Hinawa will call you and send to back to your room. (Like every other Mother game). Go to the right to see Claus. Ram into the left-most Drago. (Try to imagine a thing called a "B" button!) Talk to Claus and battle the Mole Cricket. Watch the long cut-scene (If you missed Hinawa's letter, It will come back later) MOTHER 3 will appear CHAPTER 1: Night of the funeral Go to the door Go to Boney (To EQUIP: Hit start, go 1 over, press A) Follow the path and go north. Talk to the guy in the shades on the bench. (Press "R" to use the map) Go north until you find a split. Then go left. Keep going left until you find people. Go pray to the forest gods. (Enter yor name) Slip past the people. Follow the path. Whenever there is a split, go north. Grab the log and equip it. Save with the frog in the barrel. Ram into the beam Go back to where you entered your name. Then go right. Leave the building. Go to your house. Leave. Take Boney with you. Go into the forest again. After the scene go to the forest and the second left, go left. When you get to people talk to them. Go right. Talk to people then try to leave. Talk to Wess. (Default is Duster) Go up and battle the Reconstructed Caribou. (Hint use wall staples) Try to leave. Go up, then right. Follow Abbot then talk to the people. Bronson will come. He will say good news and bad news. *Teardrop* Go to the door twice and Claus will give you an apple with a hard CORE. Eat the apple. Go to the door. Use the map and go to + on the map. Go up and to the right. Talk to Alec. Go to mapson and find out how to get to Alecs house. (Go to Alecs house) Talk to Alec, he will tell you that the "Froggy intelegence knows where Claus is. (I find it funny) Leave the house. Talk to the arrow lizards and go the direction that they point. It will be in this order: South, West, South, South, East. Talk to the blue frog on the right. Hop on the green frogs. Keep going east. (There is a hot spring if you want to heal) If you go up, you will notice there is a pink shell house. Go in it. In this house are Magypsies, not really sure what they are though. You will find out more in a second. Talk to the Magypsie in the green. You will find out he is in Drago Plateau with a killer PSI. There will be a cave behind the house. Take it. It's hard to miss. Follow Alecs instructions. ◾It's hard to spot enemies in this part of the game. Be carfull* Once you get out, go to the cave. Go up the latter to find a familliar device. Follow the path and then fight the Meca Drago. ◾This boss is very hard. use the stratagy on the Meca Drago page.* CHAPTER 2: Thief Adventure Say yes to Wess. Go into the room that Duster just came from and take ALL the presents. Talk to Wess and go behind the house to get the thunder bomb. Leave the house and when you get to the bridge, talk to the guy on it. He will mark your map. Go to that area. Well you can't get there with the drawbridge, so go to the cemetery. Go into the house in the north of the cemetery. Since it's locked, go up to see the castle. Now go into the house and go down. You will see that there is no exit. Push the book case over, and walk through the cave. Walk through the cave and when you get to the top, you will see a line on the castle. Press A in front of the line. Go into the building. Go right. Ram into the statue's LEFT side. Jump down the hole. Go down the hall and when you reach a fork, go up. Battle Stinky Ghosts until you get a Rotten Eclair. Once you get one, go to the room in the middle. On the tarp, there will be a red thing, and press A. Accept the trade. From there, on the very left, there is a place to go through. Go through there. Go up the stairs. Now there is a bunch of armor. RUN! They will attack you. Go through the door on the right of the hall. Friendly ghosts. They are nice. On the bottom right there is a door to the kitchen. Get the blue ribboned present. The wall in the other ghost room is scalable. ◾Fill your inventory with food. You will need it later. Go left and Rope Snake will come! He can do this job. Follow the path and... What do you know? A pink-haired girl drops down from the ceiling. You might want to use the save frog here. Follow the path again and when you get to the room with the 4 doors, go to the last one. Speak to the flying man and say no. Battle Mr.Passion. Go through the next door and get the Noble Spittoon. (Not Noble Splatoon) Go back to Duster's house. Talk to Wess and he will give you a very anti-climatic speech. Wess will tell you where to go. (Back to the room where you get the Noble Spittoon.) There are Pigmasks here. You will have to battle a clayman. In the place with Noble Spittoon, you will find one of the funnyists points of the game. The Wess dance. Sit back and enjoy. Go into the next room and meet the girl. (Default is Kumatora) Just follow the path and when you get to the room with the brooms be careful because they will sweep you away. Eventually, there will be a hall with a room on the top. Go there. The egg of light. One mistake by Kumatora and Duster and the egg will be gone. They turn up right before the battle with the Oh-So-Snake. Go to the town square. CHAPER 3: The Suspicious Peddler (Default is Salsa) Say yes to what Fassad says. Then dance. (Left, Right, Down, Up) Walk around and level up Salsa. Around level 15 or so. If you get dung, there is a beetle willing to trade XP or dung near the lake. Also, fill you r inventory with food. Go back to where you started once you got to level 15 or so. Head west, then south then south and east, then all the way west then north. Now battled the Cactus Wolf. Go through the white tent by pressing A next to it. Go down and get the blue present. Get in the pork bean. Go to the end of the tunnel (Left) then face the gooey goo. Go to the Yado Inn. You will meet a familiar face on the way there. Talk to Jackie (Purple Hair). Fassad gets up in the middle of the night. What is he doing? Go to town square. Then go to your room in Yado. Stay still. Leave Yado. Follow Fassad's movements. (Down, right, up, left, and down) Talk to the people with their hands raised. Talk to Fassad. Do a back flip (Up). Then go down. Go to the cemetery and talk to Mapson. Deliver Happy boxes to those places. I think if you do it in under 3 minutes, Fassad won't punish you. I don't know because I got killed in the forest. When done go back to Fassad. Try to go back to where you found the Noble Spittoon. Go to the main hall (With 3 doors) and go into the one on the right. Follow the path and Check the wall with people 3 different times. (Or press A). Go to the door and hit left to do the Wess dance. Follow the path and at the fork, go down. Go left. Pull the lever. Go to the Yado Inn. Go to the window. Go into the sunshine forest and go to the right then up and see the two pork tanks. Try to escape. Battle the Pork Tank. CHAPTER 4: Club Titiboo Watch the cut-scenes. Go to the mirror and then leave. Talk to Boney. Go to the train station. (Where the + on the map used to be.) You will hear talk of Duster. Go to Wess's house (Where it used to be). Go to the top floor and the room in the middle. Go back to the train station and talk to the guy there. Yep, thats right. walk on the train tracks. Unless you get stopped by anyone like... I don't know... Samus... John Lennon... Mr.T... Look! Its Mr.T. What are the odds? Be careful. Don't get run over by a train. Go up the ladder into the hot spring. Now you know PSI! (PK thing is known as PK Love) Keep going until you get to the end. Go into the factory. Talk to the blue pig mask. Push the low energy claymen to the elevator. Talk to the blue pig-mask again. Go out and up and talk to the man in front of ROPEWAY. Try to enter Club Titiboo. Talk to "Violet". Go into the middle room and talk to everyone there. Try to leave. Enjoy the show. Talk to Violet. Go into the room then go down the ladder. Follow the path. Go to the orange door. Go up the latter and there is a white mouse. Buy the better pole. Get the attic guide in the first door in the blue present. Use it to get to the room in the bottom right corner. Go left and battle the Jealous Bass. Talk to Duster. Play stone sheet clippers with the bad members. Leave Club Titiboo. CHAPTER 5: Tower of Thunder Go north to a cave. Go north then east to see a lot of holes. Go aaaaaaaaaaall the way south and jump through the hole south and left. Follow the path. If you jump through that hole, get out and head back to the club Titiboo ropeway, take the train to Tazmily and go to the castle. Go to were Mr.Passion used too be. Here is Lord Passion. Battle him to get Duster's OP weapon. When done, go back to where the clayman was. Go behind the Giant tower and go down to where the clayman went. Follow the path into the building. The pig masks are clearly slacking off. The pig masks think you are someone important. The pig mask leader. #*@&%. Make your way through the building and go out. FOLLOW THAT TRUCK! Oh, a pork bean came. That will be much quicker. Great, Fassad. Don't worry, someone will rescue you. I think... Great. Just great. You will need to battle him. Follow the path north. You will see a blue present. Take it. Go to "P" on the map. There is a restoring machine along the way. You should recharge the pork bean. Follow the truck. Go into the dump. Battle Forlorn Junk Heap. Go into the thunder tower. Go to the left and find the blue present. On the map, go: Up, left, left, down. Then follow the path. Oh great. Him again. just battle it. Continue up the Thunder Tower. You will get to King P's room. Check the Yo-Yo to battle Li'l Miss Marshmallow. Keep going up and watch out for electricity. When you get to the top room, try to leave. Battle Mr.Genetor. Go up the Thunder Tower and to the zap machine. Enjoy the litter-bug, monkey-beating, pig mask boss, obnoxious, greedy man fall of the tower. :) Newehehehehe! Hey... that Masked Man looks like... #*%&$. CHAPTER 6: Sunflower Fields Walk right until the flash back. Then walk left. Jump off the cliff. CHAPTER 7: The Seven Needles Talk to Alec and Wess. Then leave the room. Go outside to see the Magipsie on the ground. Talk to it. Accept their offer. Go east. Go into the shell house. Talk to Alodea. Then the other one. Follow the path. Go to the court yard and Ionia will talk. Walk a little bit and a transmitter will go off. Behind the factory and to the left is the lab. Go there. Go behind the MOVIE thing and get pig masks. If you go up there is a present with a map. In the room with the map, go up and go to the lab. Go all the way left then all the way up. You will see Salsa and his girlfriend. Now go down and loose to the Almost Mecha lion. Go right. DON'T TALK TO THE PIGMASK! If you do, say no. Go down the stairs and to the left. At the top left corner, talk to the blue pig mask. Take the elevator to the basement. Go through the doors to the end of the last room. Go out to the hallway to the right. From there, walk to the second floor, then go right. Go to the door north of the lake. Hit left to open it. Go into the shell house. Go back to the lab and talk to Dr.Andonuts. Use the striped one. Go down and pull the needle. Now you know PK Love Beta! Leave to the right. Battle The Squeekz. Try to leave to the east. Go to the mole hole and follow the path and battle the Mole Cricket. The Mole hole is very confusing. Follow this next part very carefully. From the save frog, do this: Down, Right, Down, Right, Vine, Up, Right, Down, Right, Up, Right, Up, Up, Left, Up, Left, Up, Left, Up, Left, Up, Left, Left, Up, Left, Vine, Left, Down, Right, Up, Right, Down, Down, Left, Down, Right, Down, Right, Down, Right, Up, Right, Up, Left, Up, Up, Up, Right, Up, Up, Right, Up, Right, Up, Vine, Up, Right, Vine, Right, Vine, Right, Up, Right, Up, Up, Up, Right, Up, Right, Down, Right, Up, Right, Right, Up, Right, Up, Right, Up, Vine, Up, Right, Up, Vine, Up, Vine, Up, Left, Up, Vine Yay!! After a long journey, you are at snow cap mountain! Head up the mountain until you find a hot spring. STOP THERE! Grind until Kumatora is level 60, then use the hot spring and get out. Walk around aimlessly until you discover PK Ground. (Don't worry if you don't. It just makes the battle a bit easier). Stock up on weapons and stuff from the mole vendor. Go nrth to see Lidia and her rabbits. Talk to Lidia on the outside of the house and the inside. She is very nice. Too bad she has to die. Go outside to pull the needle. Oh no.. this isn't good. Masked Man pulled the needle and fled. He left the Mechorilla for you. After beating him, talk to Lidia and take the Icebox down to the graveyard. (Bet you haven't heard "icebox" science the 70's). Talk to the shaking bottle and then going down, take the pork bean to... Saturn Valley! (Kinda nostalgic eh?) Go into the top right house to find Duster and the Mr.Saturns being interrogated. The battle is easy if you use all you have. Finish them off quick. The Mr.Saturns will tell you to go to the top of the mountain to get the needle. When you go up (Through the cave in the back), you will notice that there is nothing to climb the cliff with. start to go back, then scale the wall. Go to the shell house and you will find the sleeping Magipsie. She is very detail oriented (Like me), and will give you the words of encouragement. Move the stones and follow the path. Tonda Gossa! It's new Fassad! (If you have PK Ground DON'T USE IT!) Grind until you have PK Ground though (for stat purposes). Head back to Saturn valley. Go into the hot spring. Now for the bargain. Should you stay or should you go? Just go. (Keep saying no for an easter egg). Great, look what you did Rope Snake! Step into the ocean and follow my directions. When stepping into the ocean, go all the way down until there is the 2nd fork in the road. Make a right. At the next fork, it doesn't matter where you go, at the next fork, go right, after that, make a left (But stop for oxygen on the right). After the next one, make a right, then follow the path. Remember to stop at every oxygen supply that you see. Keep heading south until you find the Save Frog. Time to face Master Eddy. Give him all you've got. You will lose and turn up on a new island. Save at the lizard who ate the frog. Nearby, there are some mushrooms. Eat them. Woah! Go over to Flint and battle him. The path is simple. Follow it. When someone tries to talk to you, insult them. Go into the "Hot spring" and then go to the shell house up top. Save here. Go into the cave an then go to the top of the mountain. You should get PK Ground to make your life easier. When they use PK Starstorm, heal. Oh come on! Was that necessary? Now go down and SAVE! Go back to where you washed up and take the octopus to Tazmily. Go east and talk to Alec and Mapson. Then head over to the mark on the map. At the star twords the top, there are the pickels. Bring it to Lucas. Work your way through the path and the cave and finally go to the shell house on the right. Now you need PK Ground. go and grind until you have it. (Level 60 for Kumatora) Go north and watch the long cut-scene. Keep using Melee attacks on the pigmasks until they are done. After that, Use the Masked Man strategy to beat the next boss. Now that you beat him, use the save frog, then go into the temple. Pull the needle, now you know all the PSIs! Take this time to explore the limo. You can't go back from here. When you are done, talk to the guy in the front. Chapter 8: All things... There is lots to do in New Pork City. To see all activities, click here. Make your way to the theater and go in to the room with the movie. Talk to everyone there. Press "A" next to all the seats until Boney runs away. Go into the game corner (No, not like Pokémon). Talk to the punk. Make your way through the ground and find Boney. Talk to leder. Listen to his LONG story and make you way out and battle him. Go to the tower in the north. Go to the left and go into the elevator. After exiting the elevator, head right and go into the door north. Press "A" on the wig and "Put it on" Enjoy the show! Now that Porky interrupted, go back to the elevator and ride. Now, wade through the water until the very end and approach the guy. Defeat the Hippo Launcher. Go into the next room and head right. Keep going and then head into the water. Go all the way through and head towards the top door. Head right and go through both doors. In the last room, ride the elevator up. Afterwards, go left and go into the left most Female bathroom. Go through the bathroom completely and then go into the next left most Female bathroom. Again, go into the left most bathroom. Afterwards, go into the rightmost Female bathroom. Left most bathroom is next. Now, go into the only Female bathroom. Finish it by going into the grand bathroom. Go through the hallway and go into the elevator. Go right and if you want, into Fassad's house. Proceed to go right and then take the elevator. Go right and in the last room and go into the upmost door. In that room, go left and into that next room and go up from there. Ram into the guy on the pillar and run across him. Go into the right room and run across the next guy. Go up. Go up the latters and "Check" the machine. Go across the new bridge and go into the next room. Go on the upmost bridge and then go into the elevator. Go right and follow the path. At the fork, head up and then up again. Go all the way right and then up again. follow the hallway and then go into the blue doors. Now, walk all the way up all those stairs. at the end talk to the guy at the top. Do all these mini games. Whak-a-mole: Hit 9 moles exactly. Purple Bridge Race: Walk across the bridge. Finish a second after he does. To Whom goes the Boom: fill the balloon to be large, don't pop it. Go up the stairs to the golden room and fight Natural Killer Cyborg. Follow the nostalgic path and eventually, go to the end and battle the Porky Bots. After, follow Flint and head down the stairs. Continue to follow the path, and at the fork, head right. Keep going until you find Flint and then go onto the bridge. Follow the path (a few times there will be bridges/latters going in other directions but you won't get lost) Now, battle Porky. Keep going up and save at the last save frog and heal at the last hot spring. teardrop THE FINAL BOSS BATTLE Developers Note (Mr.Saturn123): Thank you for using my guide to play and beat Mother 3, and I hope you enjoy your last few moments of the game. Head north to find the Final Boss Battle (Spoiler) BEYOND THIS POINT CONTAINS MAJOR SPOILERS!!! IF YOU HAVE NOT PLAYED THE GAME, LOOK BACK NOW!!! First he knocks out Kumatora, Duster and Boney. You see he is the Masked Man (Character) Do not bother trying to hit him or heal the others, for it will not work. Keep defending and healing to hold on to your HP for as long as possible. Lucas's name is said... His same is said... In Hinawa's voice. It didn't reach him. Hinawa try's to stop him. Flint try's to stop him! Hinawa try's to make him remember His name is... Claus. Does he remember...? A flashback occurs. Lucas not sure what to do anymore. He gases at you. He covers his ears. He attacks. He shuts his eyes. Your still not sure what to do anymore. He attacks... and gazes at Lucas. Lucas wants to cry. He attacks and gazes at Lucas. Hinawa interjects. He searches around... Suddenly... the Masked Man... took off his helmet. I t I s C l a u s . T h e M a s k e d M a n i s C l a u s . Claus fires an intense bolt of lightning! Lucas's franklin badge reflected the lightning back! Claus staggered toward Lucas. . . Claus... embraced Lucas... Lucas... remembers Claus's smell. Lucas is there... just before the end... of Claus. Claus gives his final breath. Pull the needle. Now the whole world is quaking. Its the END...? Walk around the blank area and talk to familiar people. Watch the credits roll and see the END. Thank You for using my walkthrough on MOTHER 3!